Tabi'atstan and weapons of mass destruction
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan is known to have developed and possessed weapons of mass destruction, including biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons. On the 23rd August 1958, the USSRT detonated its first nuclear bomb, and on the 12th November 1965, the country tested its first hydrogen bomb. The USSRT is not a signatory of the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NPT), and has not signed either the Biological Weapons Convention or the Chemical Weapons Convention. Biological weapons The USSRT has an active biological weapons programme and a stockpile of roughly 231,000 litres of biological weapons agents. The Tabi'atstani biological weapons programme is thought to employ a total of some 38,500 people, 10,000 of which work in Ministry of War bioweapons laboratories with the rest working in a mix of civilian and military research institutes. Chemical weapons The USSRT is not a signatory of the Chemical Weapons Convention and has around 40,000 metric tons of chemical weapons, maintaining reserves of mustard gas, Lewisite, LSD, BZ, CS, tabun, sarin, soman, VX, dioxins, Novichok, and Nasu. Unlike most other countries, Tabi'atstan is also interested in the use of chemical weapons such as methamphetamine domestically for behaviour modification. Nasu agents During the 1970s and 1980s, the USSRT developed a series of chemical weapons known as Nasu agents, which are highly advanced nettle agents. Although information on the Nasu agents are highly classified, it is believed that they are similar in lethality to phosgene oxime (CX gas), although the effects occur much quicker, with burns and skin necrosis setting in almost immediately after exposure to the gas. It is suspected that during the late 1980s, the USSRT and the Soviet Union traded research in chemical weapons, with the Soviet Union sending samples and research papers regarding its Novichok agents in exchange for information and samples of the Tabi'atstani Nasu agents. Nuclear weapons History After the end of the Second World War and the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, President Lyudin ordered the creation of an indigenous Tabi'atstani nuclear program. Little progress was made in the first few years due to an emphasis on post-war reconstruction program, but after 1949, the USSRT received technical help from the Soviet Union regarding nuclear weapons and other weapons of mass destruction. As the Great Tabi'atstani Purge began, relations with the Soviet Union cooled, and First Secretary of the CPSU Nikita Khrushchev became apprehensive of sending aid to Tabi'atstan. However the Soviet Union continued providing technological assistance to the USSRT regarding nuclear weapons and ballistic missiles, and with the beginning of Fyodor Kozlov's reign, Tabi'atstani-Soviet relations improved greatly. Under the presidency of Rong Jiawang in beginning in 1973, the USSRT received blueprints of the R-36M SS-18 Mod 3 in February 1980. The new ICBM, with a range of 16,000km, gave the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army a nuclear strike capability encompassing most of the Toy Islands region. However, greater emphasis was put on submarine launched missiles, and comparatively few SS-18s were built in Tabi'atstan. Size The current Tabi'atstani nuclear stockpile is composed of 1,064 strategic warheads and 818 tactical warheads. Nuclear policy Delivery systems estimates Land-based intercontinental missiles Medium range ballistic missiles Tactical cruise missiles Long range ballistic missiles Intercontinental ballistic missiles (ICBMs) Nuclear cruise missiles Sea-based weapons Heavy bombers Missile ranges Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan